The present invention relates generally to methods of selecting an optimum formation stabilization treatment for a subterranean formation.
It is well known that the production of oil and gas is many times hindered by formation damage. Most damage occurs due to introduction of fluids and high pump rates that cause swelling and/or migrating in the formation. Formations are prone to water-sensitivity, which can cause damage through swelling, softening, dissolving, forming precipitates, sloughing and/or generating migrating fines. All of these can decrease production or induce wellbore damage.
In some formations, clays or fines may already be present or fines may be generated during formation treating activity. In some instances, the formation is stable causing no obstruction to the flow of hydrocarbons through the subterranean formation. However, when the formation is not stable, the minerals can swell and/or fines can migrate through the formation until they become lodged in pore throats, thereby decreasing the permeability of the formation.
Recommendations for formation stabilization treatments typically rely on expensive instrumentation, time-consuming methods, and hard to obtain core materials; which are not feasible to run on a well-to well basis at a field lab locale. Thus, there is a need for improved methods that enable the selection of an optimum treatment for subterranean formations.